Trapped in a Cabin
by csciacca939
Summary: Its a horror fic which ahs the chaters form life as we know it. based off the movie the breed but im changing some stuff up couples are Ben/Sue Dino/Jackie and jonathon/PAuli i hate this couple but you'll see why i want Pauli in it rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

(First chapter summary): On their way

"Can you all believe it we're graduating in one week!" Dino screamed out.

"I know I'm so stocked, can't believe your parents are letting us stay together for the whole weekend up in a cabin in the woods," Jackie said to Sue.

"They said it's my graduation present! A whole weekend no parents to tell us what to do. I only wish Debra could be here." Sue said sadly.

Dino looked back at Jonathon who looked depressed but Pauli made sure to make him smile as she kissed him right there and they had a make out session on the plane. Jackie looked at Pauli with discuss. Dino rolled his eyes at Jonathon and turned Jackie's head around to look forward and ignore them.

Jackie moved forward to whisper in Sue's ear, "Does Pauli have any class?"

Sue looked back and saw Jonathon and Pauli kissing, "No apparently not, uhh I hate how she had to tag along," Sue said with discuss and anger in her voice.

"Hey it was the only way Jonathon would have come and he's our buddy," Ben looks back then looks forward "Even if he doesn't have any respect for himself." The stay pretty quite the rest of the ride.

"Okay guys were about ready to land," their pilot, who is Sue's cousin. They all buckle up and get ready for the landing. Jackie looks out the window to look around "wow it's beautiful," She says then looks at Dino he just smiles and plants a nice sweet kiss on her lips.

*I know sort chapter. They'll get longer, Let me know what you guys think so far =] It will pick up next chapter when their heading to the cabin*


	2. Chapter 2:arriving

(Second chapter summary): Arriving

"Oh my gosh sue this place is amazing," Jackie said as she steppe don the dock. Dino came behind and hugged her.

"Thanks I haven't been here in like 7 years, still looks the same, I love the inside of the house wait till you see it," Sue put her arm around Jackie's and the grabbed their bags and headed to the Cabin.

"Yeah we'll get the bags, we don't need help!' Dino yelled.

"Yo! Jonathon where are you going? You're helping." Ben said. Jonathon told Pauli to go catch up with the girls.

"This weekend is going to be sweet hanging with my bro's and sleeping in the same bed as Jackie, gosh I love being a senior!" Dino said while helping Ben carry the cooler.

"Hey guys I have a question. Why do you all hate Pauli?" Jonathon asked.

"We don't hate her, just Jackie and Sue," Ben said

"Well why do they hate her?" Jonathon asked.

"Why do you think? Debra is one of their best friends and seeing you sucking face with another girl after you and Debra broke up sophomore year," Dino said

"Still? God that was so long ago they still hate me for that?"

"No. They think you could do better. I mean yeah Pauli's hot and gives you sex but that's all there's no communicating with her. With her it's all sex, sex, sex, but if you want commit it your heading in the wrong direction"

"Wow Dino you really seem like your finally getting relationships and girls,"

"Well you have to go through hell and almost lose the girl you love the most, to realize whets right and what's wrong," Dino said all proudly.

"But you still screw up with Jackie?" Ben asked

"Yeah but a relationship has that," Dino finished. Jonathon was quiet for the rest of the walk to the cabin. He missed Debra a lot but they went their separate ways plus she moved on top of that. So he lost his girlfriend and best friend. They finally reached the cabin. The girls were all ready there looking around the place.

"Oh my god! This place is awesome!" Ben said. They set the bags down and looked around.

"Hey Sue which way Jackie go?" Dino asked looking for Jackie. Sue pointed upstairs. Dino headed up stairs that's where he found Jackie.

"So is it to your liking?" Dino said behind Jackie's ear. She turned to face him wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, is nice," Jackie said, and then brought her lips to Dino's. Dino slowly pushed her against the wall, and then saw a rope that opened the attic.

"I heard that the area above us is a secret place for make out parties," Dino said.

"I have more planned for this weekend then just a make out session," Jackie said in a seductive voice.

"Hey Jackie! Come here I need to asks you something!" Sue said screaming form downstairs. Jackie gave Dino a disappointing look. He just smiled and let her go. She hurried downstairs.

"What?"

"Ben, has a request for us, he wants to know if we can just pretend to get along with Pauli since she has no one but Jonathon and they want guy time, but if Pauli has no one then he won't leave her." Sue said not sounding happy.

"Okay as student body president I'll assist in this," Then they went out where Pauli was sitting with Jonathon.

"Hey Jonathon! Pauli! " Jackie said.

"Pauli we were wondering Jackie and I were going to go down to the dock later and tan and wanted to know if you would like to join, kind of like a girl time only." Sue said smiling.

"Sure that sounds nice, what time did you guys want to?"

"In about 30 or 40 minutes. Is that good?" Jackie asked

"Yeah that's fine with me," Pauli said. Sue and Jackie walked back into the house. They both looked at each other with the face of 'this is going to be hell!'


End file.
